


And He Wants

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: He looks at him and sees a strange form of perfection that only he would ever comprehend.





	And He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I did. Not proof read. So I apologize ahead of time for the inconvenience that is my spelling.

 He couldn’t pinpoint the moment that _his_ eyes went from being just blue, to ocean blue with small flecks of gold. It was a startling realization that despite his identic memory he can’t seem to recall when that change occurred. It shouldn’t be an important thing, but it becomes a reoccurring thought that he can’t banish for long. 

The first time that he has to fight the impulse to hold _his_ hand he almost choked on air. He tries not to think about it, but he fails at an epic level. Soon stopping himself from giving into illogical impulses becomes an unfortunate part of his day to day existence.

The moment he found himself (mentally) calling _him_ perfect he wanted to cry. He can’t deny it, he looks at _him_ and sees a strange form of perfection that only he could comprehend. The validity of _his_ emotions, so complex yet simple. What should be frustrating (and at times is) yet he is fascinated and enthrawled by it. He makes him want things he never thought he would, it’s terrifying and amazing all at once. He can’t have, and it hurts in ways he never could have fathomed but...

...he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think and how I could improve. Thank you all, live long and prosper.


End file.
